Gifts
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Rin wants to give an awesome present to Len and so does Len. But when she finds Len crying underneath the kitchen table, what will she do? Why is Len crying?


Hi, it's me again. It's another RinxLen fic and I came up with this while odering McDonald's. I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Rin or Len, or any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

Rin Kagamine sat on her bed, attempting to draw Len. She had the idea of drawing him and giving him that as a gift. He would accept it and treasure it forever. That was her plan but she seemed to have forgotten one tiny detail. She can't draw.

And so, the perfect drawing of the handsome Len turned into a stick figure with blonde messy hair and a weird happy face.

' _I even managed to ruin a stick figure. I suck at art.'_ thought Rin, sad that her gift turned out so bad. ' _Oh well.'_

She signed her name in the right upper hand corner of the paper and wrote in a small message.

' _I love you, Len. But I can't draw you, sorry.- Love Rin'_

She giggled before folding the paper in half and placing it on her back pocket of her black shorts.

She was about to turn on the TV on her room when she heard someone sobbing.

' _I thought Miku, Luka and Meiko went out to the store.'_ her thoughts were interrupted by a sob from whoever was crying.

She sighed, going downstairs to try and locate the crying person.

She went to the bathroom and saw no one.

She then headed to all the rooms but there was no one.

Lastly, she went to the kitchen and saw a glimpse of blonde hair underneath the kitchen table.

' _Len's crying?'_

She went towards the table and in a stern voice, she said, "Len, get out of there."

She heard a small gasp and a few sniffles but he still remained there.

"Len, please. I want to see you." She begged, and whimpered a little. "Please, Len."

Blonde hair and blue eyes suddenly popped out from underneath the table.

Len's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were stained with tears and there was a frown on his face, replacing the usual bright smile he always displayed.

"Len, what's wrong?" Rin asked, looking at the crying boy.

"N-Nothing."

"Len, what's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Len, what's wrong?"

"Something."

Rin sat down on the floor next to Len. She asked in a soft whisper, "What happened?"

Len looked up at Rin before pointing to the counter. "There were bananas over there."

"Okay."

"And now they're gone."

"Oh, so you're sad that someone else took them?" She assumed, trying to figure out why he was so gloomy.

"No."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm sad because I ate them."

"..."

"..."

"You ate them?"

Nod.

"Then why are you so sad? You love bananas!" Rin was puzzled, why would he be so depressed after eating his favorite fruit? He loved bananas, bananas were his happiness! "Bananas might be the love of your life, they're the most precious things in the world for you!"

"That's not true." Len's voice was raspy due to the crying but it was perfectly clear that he was serious.

"Eh?"

"That's not true. I do like bananas but they're not the love of my life. You're the love of my life. They're not the most precious things, you're my most precious thing in the world." Len blushed as he said these words, holding back a few more tears.

"Len,' Rin was touched. Len always had a way with words and that's what liked about him. "I love you too. But, why are you sad that you ate them then?" She asked once again, her voice gentle, not wanting to break the sensitive Len.

"They were for you." Len whispered, his head down and his yellow bangs covering his blue eyes.

"F-For me?" Rin was astonished. Len never shared any of his bananas.

"Yeah,' Len sniffled a bit before having his eyes water again. "I was going to make you banana cookies and I left them there. B-But.."

"But?"

"BUT I ATE THEM! I'M SO SORRY!" Len yelled, more tears falling down his cheeks. He looked like a real bay but he was Rin's baby.

"Len, it's okay. Look', she pulled out the drawing of him and unfolded it, revealing the messed up drawing of Len. "I wanted to give you something too but I messed up." She giggled as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

Len loved Rin more than anything else. To see that she would try and draw him made him really happy. He felt loved but he still felt bad for the cookies.

"T-Thank you. It's beautiful." His voice was warm, filled with lots of love, making Rin blush.

An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Len come on. Why don't we go to the store together and get more bananas. Then we'll make the cookies together, okay?"

Sniffle.

"Okay."

* * *

After calming Len down and making him look decent enough to go to the store, she grabbed his hand and lead him there. Being guided like a little kid by Rin, Len managed to get the bananas and once they were done paying, they headed home.

They went to the kitchen, washed their hands and took out all the ingredients.

They began to follow the recipe that Len had printed out from the Internet.

Once the mix was done and already baking on the baking sheet, the couple sat down on the floor, waiting to hear the timer.

"Thank you Len. You know, you're really sweet." Rin gave him a peck on the cheek before hugging him.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry I ate your gift." Len blushed as he remembered how he broke down into tears once he realized he had finished all the bananas for the cookies.

He held Rin close to his chest, feeling the wonderful beat of her heart.

Both were content, resting against the refrigerator that had Rin's drawing of Len and next to that was the oven, in which Len's gift was being made.

* * *

 **Done! Wrote this while eating french fries. I've actually never had banana cookies so I don't know how they exactly taste. Anyways, was this better or worse than last time?**


End file.
